The present invention refers to a tool for dismantling locking rings.
Different types of locking rings are known. A common type of such rings comprises a resilient ring, which can be compressed in such a manner that it will have a somewhat smaller diameter as compared to its uncompressed state. This type of locking ring usually cooperates with a groove turned in a lathe and in which the locking ring is inserted and where it is allowed to unstress. In order to dismantle such a ring is required only a pair of tongs or the like, which can pull the two ends of the ring against each other, whereby the diameter of the ring is reduced and the ring can be removed.
Another type of locking ring consists of a continuous ring, which cannot be compressed but which is provided with locking tongues, which grip into the surrounding material. These tongues are bent somewhat outwards and will thereby lock the ring. A disadvantage at these locking rings which otherwise are excellent is that they cannot be pulled away without damaging the material to which they are clamped or without self being deformed.
This type of rings are consequently used only at such assemblies where they are intended to remain during the entire life of the machine member.